Bramblestar's Prophecy
Prolouge Birchstar and Smallstar walked up to a small lake, seperating the four parts of StarClan. They waited as past leaders from other Clans joined them. "Cats of StarClan!" yowled Smallstar, "It is time to chose your future leaders." After a lot of hustle and bustle, Birchstar stepped into the small island in the middle of the rivers, where they all connected. "I choose..." she stared into the pale water and lit by the moon, a brown tortoise-shell figure appeared. Birchstar stepped off the island as murmurs went through the other cats. Once the other leaders had, had their pick, Birchstar and Smallstar walked back to camp. "What do you see in her? You're only picking her because-" asked Smallstar. "She's brave, pretty, and intelligent. " replied Birchstar bitterly. "She'll make a great leader. Thats why I'm picking her. Why can't anyone see that?" and with that, they arrived at camp. Chapter 1 Bramblekit sat by her sleeping mother, watching Silverpelt through the holes in the nursery roof, that once had been patched with moss. She gently padded over to the end of the nursery, and unsheathed her claws. She scratched her claws down the side of the wall along with many generations of claw marks. The scratching woke her mother, Waveshine, up. "Bramblekit, what have I said about keeping me awake?" groaned Waveshine. Suddenly, there was a loud yowl coming out of the trees, and Phoenixwing fell down the gorge and landed with a crash in the middle of camp. Waveshine ran out to comfort her brother, but his mate, Leafclaw, got there first and blocked Waveshine's way. "Let me see him!" growled Waveshine, "He's-My-Brother!" she growled whilst trying to push past. Leafclaw complained that Phoenixwing was her mate, and Waveshine complained saying she knew that. "Let me past!" "Stop...you're all important she-cats in my life...but Leafclaw...has a little something..." croaked Pheonixwing. "What?" hissed Waveshine "She's going to replace me as your sister?" "I'm having his kits, thats what!" growled Leafclaw impatiently, as if she was expecting Waveshine to look pleased and carry on with life. But, under the circumstances, she didn't do that. She didn't look pleased. She looked at her brother, and then at Leafclaw.? "I hate you! I hate your kits...." she turned to Pheonixwing. "What kind of brother are you?" "I wanted it to be a surprise!" croaked Pheonixwing. "You could have at least told your sister!" she hissed, and with that she turned to her kits. "We're leaving this Clan." ---- Cloudkit padded over to Bramblekit. He and Bramblekit had become friends over the last few moons. "I'm really gonna miss you..." he mumbled "Come vist me!" squeaked Bramblekit. "It's just at the barn. You know where that is, right?" "O-Of course. I'll be apprenticed tommorrow...I'll sneak away from training. Promise." "Tail promise?" asked Bramblekit, linking their tails. "Tail promise." promised Cloudkit. Bramblekit purred and bounded out of camp after her siblings and parents. Chapter 2 Bramble mumbled something as she dropped three rats onto a small pile of fresh-kill. "What was that?" growled Wave. It was night, and Bramble settled into her nest, she heard a bad bird impersination. She snuck out and saw a young, white tom sitting on the fence. Bramble bounded over to him, and she talked over what had happened that day. They shared a mouse, but at moonhigh, Cloudpaw had to go. Bramble nodded and went back to sleep. This happened for several moons, until one evening, they were so tired, they fell asleep. In the morning, Bramble was woken up by the yowling of loners and warriors from TreeClan, who had got the wrong idea. They had all thought it was a forbidden love, even though Cloudpaw was 14 moons and Bramble 10. Cloudpaw was banished from the Clan, and Bramble and her family had to move to another part of the lake. They moved near two-leg place, away from the Clans...away from Cloudpaw. ---- Bramble licked her paw. She was now 12 moons and hunting. Suddenly, a young twoleg came bounding over. She picked Bramble up and carried her inside the twoleg nest. "Mommy, mommy! Can we keep her?" she squealed. The older twoleg picked Bramble up properly and inspected her. "Well, there's nothing wrong with her. I suppose. But I'll take her to the Vet in the morning." She placed Bramble on a twoleg 'bed.' "What shall we name her, sweetums?" asked the mother twoleg. "Sophie!" squealed the young twoleg. ---- Sophie sat in the Vet's waiting room. "Oh great...the cutter.." she muttered. "Whats the cutter?" asked a young tom, around her age. He was white with orange flecks. "Erm...the vet." said Sophie. "Oh." said the cat. "I'm Lightning!" he said, "Whats your name?" he asked again. "Sophie." "WILL ELLIE ADAMS AND SOPHIE COME FOR THEIR APPOINTMENT PLEASE." blared the speaker. Sophie flattened her ears, hissing and spitting. She hated this. Suddenly, she noticed the door closing. She grabbed a toy mouse and flung it over, so it stopped the door from closing. When she was let out, she darted through the door. She could hear Lightning cheering for her, and she flung herself through the open window, out into the urban. Chapter 3 ---- Ginger and Bramble arrived at loner place. "It's home." said Bramble, worried. She ran into the barn, to see Cloudpaw eating a mouse. "Cloud!" purred Bramble, delighted to see her old friend. Instead of the reaction she expected, she saw. the young warrior, look alarmed, back away from his fresh kill, and whisper something under his breath. Then, he fainted. "Cloud? Cloudpaw, wake up!" yowled Bramble. She stared into his eyes. They showed disloyalty. Suddenly a beautiful she padded in. "Cloudie, honey.." she started, until she saw Bramble crouching next to a passed out Cloudpaw. "What are you doing to my mate?!" cried the she, as if she thought Bramble was eating Cloudpaw like a piece of fresh kill, or pulling his fur out, one by one. "Your mate?" mewed Bramble, looking blank. Had Cloudpaw's kit hood promises mean nothing? Had they been empty lies? What is she talking about? thought Bramble, Mates? Category:Thejenster's Pages Category:Fanfiction